An Angels Baby
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: Today is the day that the Munroes will never forget.


_**Hey guys, this is a prequel to 'In The Arms Of An Angel', it takes place in 1990, in my universe Kris is 15 and Jill is 20, enjoy **____** Oh and it's a one-shot, so I know it's small, it's meant to be **___

For any other 15 year old, this would just be an ordinary Monday morning. The sky was clear, the sun was shining with all its might. Trees were just coming into season, green leaves were now apparent among a sea of monotonous colors. Birds were chirping, and alarms were blazing around an otherwise silent house. For any ordinary 15 year old this would mean the beginning of another school day, but not Kris Munroe. You see, Kris had been awake for a while, several hours to be exact. She'd known for a while that something wasn't right, but unlike the other 15 year olds, today was the day that Kris would change not only her life, but others around her. Her dad had died a few years ago, and 9 months ago her mom was diagnosed with a brain tumour. Her reflexes and ability to take care of herself had been dramatically altered and now it was up to Kris and Jill to take care of her. Jill had just started Police academy meaning she was away quite often, which meant that Kris was her mothers carer. Today though, Jill was home, and Kris, after hours of deliberation, decided today was the day.

Jill was in the kitchen tending to her unfathomable hunger, honestly, that woman can eat anything and still look good. Kris approached the table where she was currently sitting and stopped a few feet from where she sat.

"Hey sis, what's up, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Jill managed to say with a mouth full of food.

"Erm, Jill, I have something to tell you" Kris said looking at the table in front of her.

"Ok kiddo, shoot" Jill said smiling at her.

"I'm…erm…I'm pregnant" Kris managed to let out.

Jill's eyes opened wide, wider than you'd think was humanly possible. She stared at Kris in shock, gulping a few times before finally finding her voice.

"You're what? Please tell me you're joking because, you can't be pregnant, I mean look at you, you've only just turned 15, are you out of your mind Kris?" Jill practically shouted.

"It's not like I planned this Jill, it was just one time, and yes I used protection, but you know that they're not always effective, and before you demand to know who the father is, it doesn't matter… he killed himself a few hours ago" Kris screamed back at her, tears streamed down her face.

"What… when did you find out you were pregnant?" Jill asked her, staring at her younger sister in shock.

"Only a few days ago, I wasn't feeling too good, and I thought I'd take a test to be sure"

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jill asked her, tears were streaming down her face too.

"What do you mean what am I going to do, if you want me to get rid of it I won't do it, I'm against abortion, you know that"

"Kris, you can't seriously be thinking of keeping it, you're only 15 for crying out loud. You can barely look after yourself, let alone a baby"

"I know that Jill, but I can't give it up, it's my baby, my responsibility, I'm going to keep it"

"Have you told mom?" Jill asked her, wondering who else Kris had told.

"No, and I'm not going to. Jill, you know as well as I do that mom doesn't have a whole lot of time left. The doctors say she has a few months to live. She doesn't need to be worrying about me and my baby right now Jill"

"You mean you're not going to tell her at all, don't you think she has the right to know she's going to be a grand mother?"

"Of course she has the right Jill, but I just don't think she'll be able to take the news right now. She barely remembers who we are Jill, do you think she'll be able to remember me telling her that I'm pregnant. What am I going to say to her, 'Hey mom, how are you today? Just so you know, in 9 months you're going to be a grandmother, but don't worry, I don't expect you to remember it', That's not how I want her to find out Jill. I just don't think she'll be able to handle it"

"Kris, I just don't think you're prepared for this, I don't think you're prepared to look after a baby, I know you've done a wonderful job looking after mom, but she is a lot older that your baby, and to top it all off, the father isn't around. What about school, what are you going to do about that?"

"Honestly, I thought that if I told you you'd help me. I trusted you with this Jill, I told you because I need your help. I know I'm not old enough to look after a baby, and I know that looking after mom and looking after a baby are two totally different things, but I want to keep this baby and I really need my big sister to help me out"

"I'm sorry Kris, but I don't know what you want me to do, I can't drop out of the police academy, and you can't drop out of school. I know you want this baby, but have you thought about what is best for the baby. I don't think that a mother who has no job and no education is the right thing for it. If you want to keep it I know I can't change your mind, and I will help you the best I can, but you need to think of the baby Kris"

" I know Jill, and I am, I am going to a special school where they will take my pregnancy into account, and I have a job interview in 2 days. I want this kid Jill, and I'm going to prove to you that I can look after it. I'll be the best darn mother ever, I only hope you can be the best aunt"

"Oh Krissy, I'm so proud of you. Of course I'll be the best aunt, it'll be an honour. You know, I have never realised until now how much like dad you really are. You're both as stubborn as hell, you never quit, and you always think positive. You're going to be an amazing mom Kris, I just know it. And hey, Me, Kelly and Bri will be with you every step of the way" With that the two sisters joined together in a warm embrace, finally feeling that things were going to be ok.


End file.
